


Foxes Hunt the Hounds

by themayqueen



Series: The Way You Trick And You Tease [23]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Anthem Era, Banter, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Dildos, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Flogging, Handcuffs, Het, Ice, Light Bondage, Queer Het, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/pseuds/themayqueen
Summary: The thought of teaching Zac what she knew about being a good Dom was rather exciting.





	Foxes Hunt the Hounds

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "new toy." Title comes from "Young Volcanoes" by Fall Out Boy.

Lily and Zac had fallen into a comfortable routine quite easily after he moved in. Despite how it began, their sex life was fairly vanilla most of the time. Zac had reached a point where he no longer needed his demons beaten out of him, and Lily was inching toward being more comfortable as the vulnerable one. Except for the times when Zac wanted to play, they didn’t do anything nearly as salacious as what Lily did with the few clients she still maintained.

As their relationship progressed from Domme/client to something more personal, it had become obvious to Lily that Zac wasn’t a sub in the same sense as many she’d known. He didn’t submit easily and he didn’t desire a position as anyone’s slave, not even hers. He would serve her at times, but he disobeyed her orders just as often, because what he really craved was the punishment. For him, the fascination was much more physical than anything else--he was a masochist through and through. Lily knew, from personal experience, that gave him the potential to be a great Dom.

Which was why it came as no surprise to her when he kept bringing up the possibility of dominating her. 

Lily didn’t have a problem with that. In fact, the thought of teaching Zac what she knew about being a good Dom was rather exciting. It would be good, she decided, to see him come full circle. When she told him this, he was unsurprisingly excited. He gleefully looked through her drawers of goodies, as he called them, only to decide that he wanted to order something special just for her. Lily liked that idea. The myriad of toys she owned were mostly for business use, and she didn’t want to get that world mixed up in their relationship again. She had a feeling Zac felt the same way.

One day, while she was at her boring day job, tending to people’s taxes and investments, Zac had taken the liberty of ordering something for their playtime. He refused to tell Lily what he’d chosen, taking more than a little pleasure, she thought, in waiting for the mail to finally arrive and teasing her about just what surprise he had in store. 

When the order finally did arrive, inconspicuous in a plain brown box, Zac was positively giddy. He actually _giggled_ as he carried the box inside and forced Lily out of the room so that he could inspect its contents. She wouldn’t have admitted it to Zac, but it made her a little nervous. He had a dark streak, that was for certain, but she trusted him. He knew her limits.

Once he was, evidently, satisfied with what he’d ordered, he poked his head into Lily’s home office and grinned. “Bedroom. Ten minutes. On the bed, completely naked.”

“Yes, master,” Lily replied with a smirk. 

Zac wrinkled up his nose and shook his head. “No, just… no. But do what I said.”

Lily chuckled, but nodded. She shooed him away so that she could shut her computer down, then set about following his orders. Seven minutes later, she was sitting cross-legged on their bed, having stripped out of both the boring sweatpants and t-shirt she changed into after work and her underwear. The satin sheets felt nice against her skin, which was covered in goosebumps in anticipation of what Zac had in store for her. 

Finally, when it seemed like he was going to just leave her waiting, he crept into the room, walking sideways to conceal a few items behind his back. Lily couldn’t help smiling at him; he was still grinning adorably like a kid in a candy shop. He placed the items he was carrying on the floor at the foot of the bed, just out of Lily’s line of sight if she didn’t move, and the expression on Zac’s face--in spite of the grin--told her he would only punish her more if she did try to sneak a peek. At least for this first time with Zac in control, she decided to play nice and not disobey him.

“I’m going to tie you up and blindfold you,” he said, his voice sounding a little bit uncertain, like he was still asking her permission to do those things. Lily gave him a little deferential nod and he stood up straighter as he walked toward her, a deep red blindfold in hand. “Okay. I think I remember the knots you taught me, so even if you try to escape… it probably won’t work.”

“And I _probably_ won’t try,” Lily replied, smirking just a little.

Zac returned her smirk but said nothing as he slipped the blindfold over her eyes. It was silky soft, but thick, leaving her unable to see anything but blood red even if she tried. Once it was securely in place, he reached for her left arm and stretched it out toward the bedpost, nudging her down so that she laid down as he did so. Lily settled down onto the bed while Zac secured her wrists with the cuffs she assumed must have already been dangling from the bedposts, somehow passing her by unnoticed. Maybe it was that little bit of sensory deprivation already kicking in, making her unsure of her surroundings. It was a little unnerving and a lot exciting. By the time Zac had her other wrist cuffed to the bed, Lily was practically tingling with anticipation.

“I’m going to be nice and leave your legs loose,” Zac said, his voice surprisingly close to Lily’s ear. She hadn’t even felt him hovering there, but his hot breath on her flesh as he spoke told her that he most definitely was.

As soon as she became aware of it, his breath was gone, leaving her feeling cold and alone. Although she could hear Zac moving around, Lily had no clue what he was actually doing. She suspected he was making those few soft noises on purpose, to arouse her curiosity but not sate it. She’d taught him well already.

Finally, she felt the faintest tickle of… something… against her bare chest. She couldn’t be sure what it was at first, but after a moment, she recognized the texture of leather. Strips of leather. Why had he bought a flogger when she already owned several, very high quality ones, Lily wondered.

“You feel that?” He asked, and that seemed a silly question to her, but she nodded anyway.

Her body trembled just a little as he trailed the flogger’s thin leather strips over her chest and thighs again. He let them run up her inner thigh, nudging her legs apart with his knee so that he could trail the flogger across _there_ , too. That definitely made her shiver. What made her gasp, though, was the feeling of the flogger’s handle against her inner thigh. It wasn’t, Lily realized, any ordinary flogger. The handle was glass, a little cold thanks to the room’s air conditioning, and if Lily’s senses hadn’t betrayed her, it was shaped like a penis. Zac had bought a flogger and dildo all in one. Lily was impressed--and turned on.

As he trailed the flogger across her lips again, Lily felt herself dampening. She wondered if Zac noticed. His answer of sorts came a second later, when he pulled the flogger back and brought it down, not too harshly, right against her lips. He nudged her legs further apart and did it again, this time with enough force to make it sting. Lily groaned. It had been far too long since she’d let someone else do this to her; simply testing out her equipment on herself didn’t have the same effect at all. She tensed, then went limp against the bed as Zac continued to rain down slight blows on her lips, her clit, her inner thighs. It wasn’t enough to truly hurt, and she was certain he knew that. He was just teasing her.

Finally, he gave Lily a truly painful lash to the thigh, bringing the flogger down so hard that it made a loud crack. The sound made her jump, pushing her body even closer to the flogger’s strips. Zac chuckled and pushed her back down onto the bed, nudging her legs farther apart with his own, effectively holding them in place.

“Maybe I should have tied your legs down, too,” he said, trailing the flogger up her chest again.

Lily smirked. “Am I not being good enough for you?”

Zac’s reply came in the form of another harsh lash, this time against her right breast. Lily gasped and arched her back, unintentionally tugging at the cuffs that held her wrists. That earned her another lash against her left breast, ensuring that both of her nipples now stood at attention and yearned for a softer touch, one she doubted was coming until Zac had gotten his fill of playing Dom.

As he grew more comfortable with the flogger, Zac built up a nice rhythm against Lily’s body. She was surprised that, after playing the Domme for so long, she fell so easily into the position of sub again. There was still a little fear coloring the experience, but she could blame that on being blindfolded and not knowing what to expect next. But she trusted Zac and she wasn’t at all ashamed to let him hear her moan and whimper with every lash of the flogger.

She was, however, a little ashamed of her pathetic whine when he stopped. The bed shifted, and she could tell he was moving away from her. She just didn’t know _why_. All she could hear was rustling, like clothes being removed, and a sound she could have sworn was ice clinking together.

When he returned, he nudged her legs apart again and she could feel that he’d taken off his pants and, she assumed, the rest of his clothes. That would normally mean one thing, but there was really nothing _normal_ about sex with Zac. Lily knew not to expect the obvious. Sure enough, she was proven right a moment later, when something icy cold touched her clit. She gasped and instinctively pulled back, causing Zac to press the object--which she realized was the dildo, evidently dipped in ice--harder against her and sink his fingernails into her thigh. 

“I know you’re not trying to get away,” Zac said, his voice low and just a little bit threatening. 

Lily bit her lip and shook her head. She wasn’t scared, not really, but the sensation was unexpected and just a little too much for her to handle. She bit down harder on her lip and tried to will herself to quit squirming. Once she was very nearly still, Zac moved the dildo lower, nudging the round head of it past her lips. It was still cold, but she was starting to adjust to the temperature--or so she thought, until Zac pushed it into her and the icy glass touched her most sensitive parts. Lily didn’t even try to stop herself from moaning loudly. 

“Yeah…” Zac breathed out, evidently pleased with Lily’s reaction.

He gave her only a few seconds to adjust to the dildo’s hard, unforgiving size inside of her before he began to thrust it. He set a cruelly fast pace, but Lily loved every second of it. It was too cold and too inflexible for her to imagine it was Zac, but that wasn’t the point. Or maybe it _was_ the point; she wasn’t supposed to enjoy it _that_ much. 

Once again, Lily could feel the bed shifting around underneath Zac, parts of his body that she couldn’t identify brushing against her. She thought she felt his hair brush her thigh, but she wasn’t certain. She jerked against her cuffs when a puff of hot air--his breath, she realized--hit her. It was followed a second later by the warm wetness of his tongue, licking and sucking in her clit. It was burning hot, the most tantalizing contrast to the still cold glass inside of her. Lily thrashed against her cuffs and wrapped her legs around Zac’s shoulders, not caring at all how desperate she looked.

All too soon, he was gone and so was the dildo. She felt empty, stretched, cold and warm all at the same time, and it left her panting and shaking. Before she could even adjust to that combination of feelings, Zac was pushing her legs back and thrusting into her.

“Fuck!” Lily gasped out, wishing she could hold Zac. She wanted nothing more than to dig her fingernails into his back, but he’d made certain that she couldn’t.

Zac moaned in reply and thrust even harder into Lily. He set an even more grueling pace than he had with the dildo, and Lily was certain neither of them would last very long. She arched her back to get closer to him, even though it didn’t help much. It was all she could do. 

“Zac… please…” Lily moaned, not even sure what she was asking for. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt this vulnerable, not even with Zac.

“Yeah?” He asked, his hand slipping between their bodies and finding her clit. 

It wasn’t at hot as his tongue, but it was what she needed, and within seconds, Lily was trembling beneath him as an orgasm rocked through her body. Zac followed moments later, holding Lily up against him so that her cuffs were pulled as far as they would go. The tension of that combined with the strange sweetness of Zac holding her close made her feel like she was going to melt.

With a contented sigh, Zac pulled off Lily’s blindfold and let her collapse against the bed. He followed after her, his body splayed out half on top of her and half not. 

“Well?” He asked, reaching for one of her cuffs and fumbling to undo it. “How did I do? Am I a good Dom?”

“Not bad,” Lily replied, chuckling breathlessly. “Maybe with a little practice…”

Zac gave her a little shove, then unfastened the second cuff. “Seriously, Lil. Good?”

“Very good,” she replied, rubbing his back reassuringly. “There’s just one tiny little thing.”

Zac stared blankly at her, waiting for her to explain herself.

Lily chuckled. “You forgot one of the most important rules. Never use something on your sub that you haven’t tested on yourself. Now, it’s too late for _that_ , but… I think it’s your turn now.”

Zac just grinned and rolled over onto his back. “Yes, mistress.”


End file.
